Sleeping Beauty
by ilovedragonsandlunars
Summary: What if Channary never died? What TLC would be like with this new take of events. Based on Disney's Sleeping Beauty. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time...

It was the day of Princess Selene Channary Jannalli Blackburn's birth celebration. The whole Lunar palace was bustling to get ready. White, black and red ribbons and banners were being hung in the throne and connected ballroom. The kitchen was filled with heaps of delicacies, the best on Luna. Podships from the Earthen Union were docking in the ports, and guests were being shown to their rooms.

Only one room in the whole palace was calm. It was the chambers of Queen Channary of Luna. Channary was not a good Queen, and she felt love was a weakness, but there was one exception. Her daughter. Her lovely little Selene. The one person she hoped to have a wonderful life, and to become a great leader for Luna when Channary's own time was over.

So that was where this celebration came in. It had never been done before on Luna, but Channary felt it was necessary for her wonderful daughter. She must be celebrated and loved as Channary loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai didn't want to be here. He was only two, but two year olds can tell what they like and don't like. Luna just scared him. All the adults Lunars and their impossible perfection kept him on edge. And then this huge party for a baby? He just didn't get it. He also didn't really care, as long as he got cake. Oooh… That cake sounded really good…

His father and mother sitting across their room they were staying in while on Luna had more concerns relating to the Crown Princess. They knew why Channary really wanted them here. To secure a betrothal between Kai and Selene. They would have never set foot on Luna otherwise.

"When should we tell him he will one day be married to Selene?", Rikan nervously asked his wife.

"What? He is two, Rikan. You can't tell a two year old that he has to be married to some Lunar baby when he gets older."

"First of all, she is not some Lunar. She is a princess that will one day be queen of Luna, and all our future connections with Luna will most likely survive solely on this alliance. Second, we have to tell him sometime."

"Yes, we have to tell him sometime. But he needs to be allowed to make a life of his own before this becomes his reality."

"Fine, you're the mother. You know best. But don't say I warned you."

"You won't have to."

 **In another part of the palace….**

Levana paced in her rooms. The 18 year old princess was ready to set her plan of vengeance against her sister, Queen Channary, while also setting a path to the throne for her at the same time.

"Two birds with one stone. Two birds with one stone. Two birds with one stone." She chanted over and over.

Sybil opened the door. "You wanted to see me, Your Highness?"

"Yes. Is it ready?"

"Almost is. The mutant letumosis should be ready by the time if the party."

"SHHHH! We don't know who is listening." Levana slowly breathed in and out to calm down. "The plan won't go through if anyone finds out. Especially Channary."

"Yes Your Highness. Sorry Your Highness. Anything else?"

"Have you gotten the poison that will take down her immune system into the child's food?"

Sybil nodded. "That is done."

"I will call you in when you are need next. Dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

The throne room was afloat with color. Court members and other rich Lunar families flocked throughout the room. There were dresses that looked like they were real flowers, little stars that followed people through the air as they walked, and hats that shifted through colors of the rainbow. Each was more fascinating and wondrous as the last. And of course there were the leaders and other officials from the Earthen Union. But Channary knew that despite how hard everyone else tried, she was the star of the show. She wore glamorous red dress with thick red straps over her shoulders and slim lace sleeves that reached her elbows. The front of the dress stopped mid calf, sloping down in the back till it just trailed on the ground. And of course there was her perfect beauty. In a crib a few feet from her was her daughter. Even without glamor, the child was exquisite. She had big chocolate eyes and lovely brown fuzz (which was all she could claim for hair). Channary's heart swelled with pride when she looked at her.

People came up to her daughter to give her blessings. A family of the Lunar Court were pouring over the child. They kept on complimenting her beauty and saying that she would turn out so very well. But Channary knew they were just trying to get on her good side. Everyone was.

The Royal Family of Eastern Commonwealth came up next. Rikan and his wife were surprisingly comfortable looking. She knew the weren't actually comfortable. Rikan was a hard adversary when it came to politics. He had confidence and did not break easily. The empress was smart and sly. When it came to politics they were hard to defeat. That is why they have so far kept their son from being betrothed to her daughter. But no matter how hard they tried it would eventually happen. They all knew it.

The Crown Prince followed his parents up to the cradle after bowing to Channary. He had an air of impatience, as was expected of a two year old who went to a diplomatic party. When he peered over the cradle's edge to see the baby, a look of surprise crossed over his face. But the look was soon washed away and turned to annoyance. Channary could not tell why the child was surprised. But he was.

Three triplet thaumaturges swathed in red came next. They were Thaumaturge Lilian Goro, and her two other triplets, Thaumaturge Jamaica Goro, and Thaumaturge Adeline Goro. They bowed to Channary and then went over the cradle to give the child their blessings.

Lillian gave her blessing, "Dear little child. I wish you shall be as beautiful as your mother when you have grown."

Then Jamaica whispered, "I wish you shall have a wonderful voice."

The last to come up was Adeline. She started, "And I wish-".

Princess Levana slid up to them. She bowed to the queen and made her way to the cradle as the thaumaturges scrambled out of the way. Little Winter followed her, also giving a bow to the queen and running over to get a view of her cousin for herself.

Channary glared at Levana, and started a conversation with Lillian, who had recovered. Meanwhile, Levana was trying to give Selene the mutant letumosis. Winter was not helping her.

The little vial was clenched in her hand. All she had to do was pour it on the child's' skin. And then WInter had to keep leaning over the child and getting in her way.

"Winter go play with someone. You are going to overwhelm the child." Winter finally left. Now she could do what she came here to do. She opened the vial, and poured the whole thing on the child's skin. Then she left.


	4. Chapter 4

The party erupted into chaos. Little Princess Selene was crying and screaming a a liquid burbled on her skin. Therefore, Channary was yelling at the top of her lungs, "GO GET THE DOCTORS! NOW! WHOEVER DID THIS IS GOING TO BE DEAD!" Everyone was either getting the doctors or just purely trying to get out of the chaos.

Channary was pacing outside Dr. Darnel's office. She had been for the last half hour. They wouldn't let her in because she might distract the doctor. Finally, Dr. Darnel stepped out of the room.

"Is she okay?!" Channary asked.

"She will be fine, at least for now. There is a problem, though."

"WHAT PROBLEM?!" Channary completely lost her patience.

"She was given a mutant form of letumosis. Whoever gave it to her must have given her a toxin before hand to make her susceptible to it. They did make a mistake, though. The mutant letumosis wasn't quite strong enough, so it didn't kill her. If she gets it again though, it will."

"So how do we prevent her from getting it again?"

"Well, it has two weaknesses. It can only affect children, and it can only survive on Luna."

"What are you saying?..."

"I'm saying that if you want to make sure that Selene survives, she is going to have to live on earth until she outgrows the disease, until she is 16."

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE MY BABY AWAY LIKE THAT?!"

"I'm sorry, but if she is to live and one day inherit the throne, she must leave Luna for now. Whoever gave her the disease is likely to try again if she stays. And, if she goes to earth, no one must know who she is."

"But it will save her life." Channary had started to calm down.

"Yes", Dr. Darnel replied.

"When should she leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. The sooner the better."

"Okay. I'll get Sybil to set up a podship."

"Wait. Remember, no one must know where she is. Not your thaumaturges, not your sister, no one. Just you and me."

"So how will she get to earth?"

"I'll take her. But you will have to pretend that we died. That she died from the disease, and took me along with her. That way no one is suspicious."

"Okay. But if you hurt a hair on her head, I will torment you until you last breath.'

"Yes, Your Majesty."

The next, morning, they were gone. Everyone thought Princess Selene and Dr. Darnel were taken by letumosis. But they were not the only ones who left. There was one more baby on that escape podship. Her name was Cress.


End file.
